Cartoon Network Studios' The Avengers: Infinity War Trailer
by Fueled by Ramen Noodles
Summary: A quick trailer parody of the Avengers: Infinity War trailer but with everyone's favorite animated characters in the roles of the Avengers!
1. Prototype Trailer

_We see the entirety of the Tooniverse, as the camera goes to a rim shot of the atmosphere of a reddish planet, cackling with energy and built up dust and sky. A bright pale ball hovers over the mysterious planet._

"There was an idea." said Action Hank.

 _Rick Sanchez, outside of his suit, is holding an unconscious K.O's head in his arms._

"To bring together, a group of remarkable people..." said Wirt.

 _Morty is seen in a crater of broken concrete and wood, shirtless and paranoid. Wirt and Greg look down at Morty in the same crater, glancing at one another._

"To see if we could become something more . . ." said BMO.

 _Betty Groff walks up to a now human BMO with blank expression, a red gem can be seen burning in BMO's light green forehead._

"So when they needed us, we could fight the battles . . ." said Star Butterfly.

 _A back view of Star is seen, crossing her hands and peering through four oval windows in a ship._

 _Morty is standing beside a large mechanical arm belonging to Rick's Mortybuster suit._

Kim Possible turns her head, revealing her noticeably dyed white hair and new suit.

That they never could." said Kim.

 _The screen cuts to black, revealing the Cartoon Network logo in all it's glory._

 _. . ._

 _The camera cuts to a shot of a bridge in a city and then to Greg, Wirt, Morty, and Rick standing in Wirt's office and turning behind them, noticing outside commotion._

 _ **"In time, you will know what it's like to lose." said Black Hat.**_

 _Rick walks to and opens a door before the scene changed to Gar's Bodega where K.O was sweeping._

 _ **"To feel so desperately that you're right. Yet to fail all the same." He said.**_

 _K.O notices the hairs on his arms begin to rise, turning to see a huge portal hovering between the towers in the sky. He rushes past Rad and Enid to get a better look at the object in the sky, the heroes at Gar's Bodega seem to notice as well._

 _ **"Dread it."**_

 _Rick, Wirt, Morty, and Greg are in a street of destruction and rubble. Rick takes off a pair of sunglasses for a peculiar reason._

 _ **"Run from it."**_

 _Tom holds up the Tessaract, seemingly handing the mystical item to someone outside of view._

 _ **"Destiny still arrives."**_

 _A cloud of energy begins forming into a portal, leading to an unsuited Black Hat to exit and for the vortex to disappear behind him. Black Hat takes in the view of what he may rule._

 _K.O is seen free-falling and landing on a gear-like structure on Black Hat's portal, rising up to stare up at something._

"Evacuate the city." said Lincoln Loud.

 _Star Butterfly is seen caught in between a large circular machine, seemingly pulling it together._

"Engage all defenses." He continued.

 _A shadowy figure is shown catching a long staff with blue energy at both ends._

"And get this man a shield." said Lincoln, now unmasked and in normal clothing.

 _A much older Steven walks into frame, sporting a black beard and darker costume._

 _Betty Groff starts tearing up at the sight of the half gem/half human soldier._

 _The Mortybuster armor flies into frame, crashing into dirt and grass on the outskirts of some location._

 _Kim is seen in a duel, aggressively stabbing an unknown assailant._

 _Wirt discharges the magic around his very fingers, a fragment of some kind crashes into a field of grass and bushes with an explosion._

 _Steven Universe is punching a creature, then taking in a moment to look forward_

 _Ace Savy is seen clawing at another creature, possibly one of Black Hat's henchmen._

 _K.O is grabbed by Black Hat and thrown into the ground, the young hero struggles to release himself of his grip._

 _ **"** **Fun isn't something one considers when balancing the universe. But this..."**_

 _Rick turns back as the scene changes to BMO getting his gem forcibly removed and his screen cracking in the process._

 _Black Hat places a blue gem in the Infinity Wand, a wand with Bill Cipher at the helm. Black Hat examines the new semi-powered weapon._

 ** _"Hehehe..."_**

 _Black Hat shows off the two gems placed in the Infinity Wand, unleashing it's magic. A shot of Rick in armor is seen, he is notably afraid._

 _ **"...does put a smile on my face."**_

 _Black Hat sucker-punches Rick in his jaw, causing him to collapse on the hard rocky floor._

 _Lapis Lazuli is shown cocking a gun, turning to an unmasked Lincoln Loud standing alongside all the heroes of Gar's Bodega._

 _Connie is flying across the warzone, firing off two machine guns while yelling._

 _Side-by-side, all of Black Hat's army is running towards Ace Savy's as he runs with the heroes of the bodega._

 _From left to right, Lapis, Kim, Steven, Morty (in Hulk form), Lori Loud, Lincoln and all the heroes of Gar's behind them, running forward in an army-like formation._

 **INFINTY WAR**

 _The screen cuts momentarily to black as heavy breathing can be heard, revealing to be Star Butterfly's._

"Who the hell are you guys?" Star said, in between pants of air.

 _Johnny Bravo, Teenage Plank, Pearl,_ _Padparadscha, Rigby and Schnitzel stare at the former princess of Mewni_. _Padparadscha is the only one to wave._

 _Coming May 2018_


	2. Official Trailer

**After the worldwide, box-office shattering phenomenon that was** _Infinity War_ **, I felt like this needed an update. I decided to take out any traces of** _Disney XD_ **or** _Nickelodeon_ **as I wanted a strictly _Cartoon Network_ (Adult Swim counts since they are both owned by the same company and share airtime) adaption of the trailer.**

* * *

 **Official Trailer**

 _We see the entirety of the Tooniverse, as the camera goes to a rim shot of the atmosphere of a reddish planet, cackling with energy and built up dust, ash, and gas. A bright pale ball hovers over the unrecognizable planet in a recognizable corner of the cosmos._

"There was an idea." narrated Action Hank.

 _A unmasked Dexter, seemingly mourning on a different planet, is cupping his left hand._

"To bring together, a group of remarkable cartoon cartoons..." _said Courage. Ben Tennyson is seen in a crater of broken smashed-in concrete and wood, he is shirtless, paranoid, and extremely fidgety. Courage and Slinkman look down at Ben in the same crater, glancing at one another for a reaction._

"To see if we could become something more..." _said Larry 3000, looking out of a open window as Bonnibel Bubblegum walks up to him, running across his left cheek. He reaches out and gently holds her soft, pink hand, closing his eyes._

"So when they needed us, we could fight the battles..." _Johnny Bravo crosses his arms while peering through three, oval-shaped see-through glasses in a ship._

"That they never could." _Ben Tennyson stands next to a large mechanical arm belonging to one of Dexter's electromagnetic suits, before he smiles at Kivu Andru, who returns the smile. Kivu is now sporting shorter, white-dyed hair and a new suit._

 _The screen cuts to black, shifting through the intros of years and years of Cartoon Network shows._

 _._ **CARTOON NETWORK STUDIOS**

 _Near a bridge in a city not too far, Slinkman, Courage, Ben, and Dexter standing in Courage's sanctum. The group turns behind them, noticing commotion going on outside._

 _ **"In time, you will know what it's like to lose." said Black Hat.**_

 _Dexter walks up to and opens a door, the scene cut to the inside of Gar's Bodega where a solemn K.O was proudly sweeping the tiled floor._

 _ **"To feel so desperately that you're right. Yet to fail all the same." He said.**_

 _K.O notices the small hairs on his arms begin to rise, he turns to see a large circular object hovering not so far in the distance. K.O scurries past Rad and Enid to get a better look at the unidentified flying object in the sky, the other heroes populating Gar's Bodega seem to notice as well._

 _ **"Dread it."** Dexter_ _, Ben, Courage, and Slinkman are in a street of destruction and rubble, this amount of chaos makes Dexter take off his glasses._

 _ **"Run from it."** As a pair of feet swiftly walk past a large number of corpses, __Rob holds up the Tessaract with a single, shaky polygonal hand. He seems to be handing the mystical item to someone outside of view._

 _ **"Destiny still arrives."**_ _A cloud of energy begins forming into a portal, leading to an unsuited Black Hat to exit with a deep glare. The portal instantly disappears behind him._

"Evacuate the city." says Og. _K.O, in a more cybernetic suit, is flipping through the air and sliding down a gear-like structure on Black Hat's circular spire, rising up gracefully for a heroic pose._

"Engage all defenses." He continued. _Johnny Bravo screams as he tries to pull two pieces of machinery close together, a blinding flash of light shines from behind Johnny as he is in the center of all the raw power and energy._

 _A masked woman throws a lance forward, causing a person disguised by shadows to move his body and snatch it._

"And get this man a shield." Og finished. _The figure walks out of the shadows, revealing it to be now bearded Samurai Jack, sporting a thick Japanese battle armor, minus the helmet and samurai sword. Bubblegum starts tearing up at the sight of the ancient samurai warrior, but this distraught quickly turns into relief._

 _The next shot shows a bulky electromagnetic suit of armor skirt onto a plain of grass on the outskirts of some location and into frame._ _Kivu is in a duel, aggressively stabbing an unknown assailant, her expression and her hair show her intensity._

 _Courage discharges the magic around his very fingers, lowering his paws as three more spires fall out of the sky, crashing into into a field of hefty vegetation, which was followed by a fiery explosion. Jack swings a punch at one of many rage-filled monsters while Og blocks a punch from another monster, slashing the creature's face with a single strike of his claws, killing it._

 _The scene switches to K.O caught by Black Hat and thrown onto the ground, dust bellows from the impact between K.O and the hard floor._

 _ **"** **Fun isn't something one considers when balancing the universe..."**_ _Dexter turns his head backwards, as Larry 3000 is pinned onto the ground before a staff reaches in and tries to forcibly remove the gem on his forehead, he screams in agony. The pressure causes Larry's right eye to crack in the process._

 ** _"But this.."_**

 _Black Hat places a blue gem, the Space stone, onto the Infinity Gauntlet. He takes time to examine the golden semi-powered weapon with only two infinity stones inhabiting the helm._

 ** _"Hehehe..."_**

 _A shot of Dexter in his armor is seen, a shadow resembling Black Hat looms over him. The super-villain curls his fist with the Infinity Gauntlet, showing off the collected stones._

 _ **"...does put a smile on my face."**_

 _Black Hat throws a solid punch and hits Dexter in his jaw, sending him to the ground with a crunchy thud against the concrete._

 _Wilt loads his_ _light machine gun_ _, standing alongside Og, his Wakandan forces, and the heroes of the Bodega. Og looks at everyone before equipping his claws and interlocking his arms in a 'X' formation._ _Chicken soars above the war-zone, firing off two rounds of machine gunfire while he screams._ _On both ends of the extensive battleground, the combined forces charges forward while Black Hat's army charges as well._

 _The last shot shows, from left to right, Wilt, I.M Weasel, Kivu, Jack, Ben (as Four-Arms), Garnet, Og, and Chicken, with the combined might of warriors and super-beings behind them, running forward in an formation ready to fight for their lives._

 **INFINTY WAR**

 _Johnny Bravo stands up, dirty, battered, and bruised. He pants as he looks at the people who took him in._

"Who the hell are you guys?" _Johnny puffed, in between gruff pants of air._

 _Steven Universe, Teenage Plank, Fionna,_ _Padparadscha, Rigby and Grizz stare at the former prince of Asgard._ _Padparadscha is the only one to wave._

Coming Whenever


End file.
